Mój anioł
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Damien znajduje stare zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, chcąc pozbyć się natrętnych wspomnień odwiedza grób Phillipa. Przyjaciel przychodzi do niego jako anioł by przeprosić za wywołany smutek, antychryst nie ma zamiaru go wypuszczać. M dla przekleństw i końcówki. UWAGA! One-shot yaoi!


Siedziałem na dywanie oglądając zdjęcia ze szkoły aby zabić nudę, która mnie ogarnęła. Mdliło mnie na myśl o tych wszystkich, zadowolonych, dzieciakach, które szczerzyły się na klasowych fotografiach. Zawładnął mną dziwny smutek, nigdy dobrze mi znany, zapewne pozostałości po mojej ludzkiej części, gdy zobaczyłem kilka odbitek ze mną i moim pierwszym oraz jedynym przyjacielem.

-Czemu ja się nim przejmuję? - mruknąłem rozrzucając zdjęcia wokół mnie – Przecież go już nie ma.

Zaśmiałem się okrutnie na wspomnienie mokrej, czerwonej plamy, która kiedyś była angielskim chłopcem. Smutek mój jednak szybko się pogłębił, wściekły na siebie i Pip'a, podpaliłem zdjęcia i wstałem ruszając do drzwi. Nie męczyłem się z zamykaniem domu, nikt w tym mieście nie jest na tyle głupi by włamywać się do mnie. Było ciepło, jak zawsze w ciągu kilku dni lata, więc boisko było zapełnione przez bandę rozwrzeszczanych idiotów. Minąłem ich ignorując wołania o dołączenie do gry i oparłem się pokusie zniszczenia piłki, kosza i w sumie całego boiska. Zacząłem zastanawiać się czy rozmawiają ze mną z litości czy może jednak im na mnie, choć trochę, zależy. Nie miało to teraz dla mnie znaczenia, jestem synem Szatana i mogę mieć wszystko, no prawie. Mam kilka limitów, których nie mogę przekroczyć ale kto by się przejmował brakiem niedzielnej mszy, jest tyle ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia. Mieszkańcy South Parku mijali mnie zadowoleni, chyba się przyzwyczaili, w tym mieście od zawsze działy się najdziwniejsze rzeczy, może dlatego ojciec mnie tu przysłał. Ludzie przyzwyczaili się do Jezusa i Antychrysta mieszkających w sąsiedztwie, do apokalipsy zombie przynajmniej raz w roku i ataków gigantycznych robotów lub bliżej nieokreślonych stworzeń. Dotarłem w końcu do celu mojej podróży, niewielkiego cmentarza umieszczonego za miastem. Lubię to miejsce, tyle śmierci i smutku skumulowane w jednym miejscu. Nie zastanawiając się nad celem ruszyłem wzdłuż nagrobków szukając jednego, najbardziej zaniedbanego i zapomnianego kawałka marmuru. Po chwili kucnąłem przy obrośniętym kamieniu, na którym z trudem można było odczytać imię „Phillip Pirrup". Zerwałem z niego bluszcz i rzuciłem na inny grób. Od jego śmierci minęło już kilka lat, przychodząc tu od czasu do czasu miałem nadzieję na wypełnienie pustki w mojej ludzkiej egzystencji. Tym razem nie czułem tego od dwóch lat.

-Hej Pip. - zacząłem rozmowę wyrywając chwasty i rzucając je za siebie – Przyszedłem ci podokuczać pieprzony angolu, choć zabawniej by było gdybyś tu był. Chciałbym zobaczyć twoją minę. - wyrwałem kilka kwiatów z pobliskiej rabaty i rzuciłem je na mogiłę, nie pomogło mi to jednak – Kurwa. Nienawidzę cię! - krzyknąłem mając nadzieję, że to zbudzi zmarłych a zwłaszcza tego dupka – Mogę mieć wszystko, dlaczego nie ciebie? Pip, słyszysz mnie? Pewnie masz mnie w dupie latając sobie w obłokach razem z tymi skrzydlatymi ciotami.

Wstałem, odchodząc kopnąłem jeszcze w podstawę, która pękła na kilka mniejszych kawałków.

-Cholera, to twoja wina, musisz mnie denerwować nawet po śmierci?

Ruszyłem ścieżką, miałem ochotę zniszczyć wszystko po drodze. Powrót do domu wydłużył mi się i z każdym krokiem czułem się coraz gorzej. Słońce przysłoniły czarne chmury, jeśli ja mam zepsuty dzień inni też nie będą się z niego cieszyć. Z nieba spadły pierwsze krople zimnego deszczu, nie spiesząc się szedłem pustymi ulicami, lodowate krople przenikały przez moje ciało udowadniając mi po raz kolejny moją ludzką, niemal nic nie wartą egzystencję. Drzwi domu otworzyły się przede mną i trzasnęły gdy znalazłem się w środku. Zdjąłem przemoczoną koszulę z logiem death rockowego zespołu, rzuciłem ją pod ścianę, mokre włosy przeczesałem palcami, wchodząc po schodach zacząłem mocować się z zamkiem spodni. Rzuciłem je pod łóżko gdy wszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wyjąłem z szafy czyste ciuchy, wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie i z koszulą w dłoni zszedłem do kuchni. Postawiłem czajnik na palniku, ogień buchnął tworząc kulę wokół sagana. Wyjąłem kubek i kawę, a trzymaną, wciąż, koszulę rzuciłem na krzesło przy stole. Czekając aż woda zagotuje się zacząłem bawić się swoim naszyjnikiem z symbolem Bafometa, obracałem go w palcach szukając odpowiednich słów, które opisałyby moje samopoczucie. Poczułem słodki zapach, wziąłem głęboki wdech i uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie.

-Bardzo jesteś na mnie zły? - usłyszałem jego brytyjski akcent, odwróciłem się w jego stronę, ubrany był w białe szaty a na głowie miał swój brązowy beret, z którym nie rozstawał się za życia, włosy o złotej barwie opadały lekko na ramiona – Przepraszam jeśli cię rozzłościłem.

Jego świętość wywołała u mnie dreszcze. Poszerzyłem uśmiech.

-Pip. - rozłożyłem ręce w przywitaniu, zmierzyłem wzrokiem chłopaka, na oko w tym samym wieku co ja, na pewno nie wygląda jak w chwili gdy zginął, unosił się lekko nad ziemią na białych, anielskich skrzydłach, którymi nie poruszał – Wyglądasz zaskakująco dobrze jak na kogoś kto nie żyje. - mruknąłem.

-Przykro mi, nie chciałem żebyś był smutny. - powiedział, wywołało to u mnie kolejny wredny uśmiech – Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś czy bardzo jesteś na mnie zły.

-Jestem wściekły. - odpowiedziałem – Nienawidzę cię całym sobą i swym czarnym sercem.

-Oh. - wyrwało mu się i spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem, jego pióra zadrżały lekko i wylądował bosymi stopami na kuchennych kafelkach.

Nie wytrzymałem, coś we mnie pękło. Złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem wprost w moje ramiona przytulając go mocno, delektowałem się jego słodkim zapachem.

-Damien, co robisz? - spytał drżącym głosem – I twój naszyjnik, to boli.

-To dobrze, powinno. - mruknąłem mu do ucha lecz zerwałem wisiorek rzucając go na stół.

-Więc, skoro nie jesteś już na mnie zły, lepiej wrócę na górę.

-Nie pozwolę ci. - powiedziałem łapiąc za skrzydło i ściskając, poczułem jak rozkłada je i próbuje wyrwać z mojego uścisku – Zniszczę cię, sprawię, że będziesz mój, bo ja zawsze wszystko mam, a ty, mój drogi, nie możesz być wyjątkiem.

Wzmocniłem uścisk, do moich uszu dobiegł cichy trzask pękającej kości. Powstrzymałem go od krzyknięcia zasłaniając mu usta, odchyliłem jego głowę i zgarnąłem włosy z szyi wtapiając w nią kły. Osunął się na podłogę ciągnąc mnie ze sobą.

-Nie ma tak łatwo. - powiedziałem oblizując wargi z krwi.

Podniosłem go i wyprowadziłem z kuchni zdejmując czajnik z kuchenki.

-Damien? Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał z tą swoją dziecinną niewinnością.

-Sprawić, że spadniesz i dopilnuję tego by bolało. - mruknąłem mu do ucha wnosząc po schodach.

Rzuciłem go na łóżko, co wywołało głośne stęknięcie. Zamachał skrzydłami w próbie ucieczki, nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić, przygniotłem go swoim ciałem wodząc palcami po jego udzie. Patrzyłem na jego różowe policzki, musnąłem je wargami, zszedłem niżej, na szczękę, z niej na szyję. Oblizałem ranę zrobioną przez moje zęby i uśmiechnąłem się z powodu jego bezradności. Wsunąłem dłoń pod białe szaty, napawałem się widokiem anioła pode mną, mojego osobistego anioła. Odwiązałem złotą linę owiniętą wokół jego pasa i zsunąłem materiał.

-Damien?

Podobał mi się jego błagalny ton, zawładnęło mną nieziemskie uczucie, chciałem sprawić, że tak jak teraz błagał o litość, będzie mnie później prosił o więcej. Włosy rozsypane na pościeli tworzyły złotą aureolę, jego ręce i pióra drżały, a z oczu spływały łzy. Policzki płonęły czerwienią ze wstydu i bezsilności. Wyszczerzyłem do niego swoje białe kły i zaszczyciłem czerwienią oczu. Odwrócił wzrok. Obsypałem brutalnymi pocałunkami jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową, podniosłem do ust jego dłoń całując jej wewnętrzną stronę i nadgarstek. Przejechałem językiem po pulsującej żyle i wtopiłem zęby w aksamitną skórę. Jęknął cicho, a ja nie mogłem poznać czy to z bólu czy jednak z rozkoszy. Wolałem myśleć o drugiej opcji. Kilka kropel krwi spadło na pościel, oderwałem się od niego. Łapiąc za podbródek zmusiłem go do spojrzenia na mnie, wbiłem się w jego wargi pozwalając mu na spróbowanie swojej własnej krwi. Dla mnie był to słodki smak, palił moje podniebienie i uzależniał, budził we mnie pragnienie, o którym nie miałem pojęcia. Nie odrywając się od jego ust przejechałem palcami po brzuchu anioła powodując dreszcz, zjechałem niżej obejmując jego członek i ścisnąłem lekko u nasady. Jęknął w pocałunku.

-Czyżby ci się podobało? - obsypałem pocałunkami szyję i obojczyk.

-Nie, przestań. - szepnął patrząc na mnie spod przymkniętych powiek – Damien, proszę.

Odsunąłem się odrobinę od niego, na tyle by nie wyrwał się do lotu niczym wystraszony ptak. Miał zaczerwienione oczy od łez i spuchnięte usta, które poruszały się w niemej prośbie.

-Nie wierzę ci. - powiedziałem gładząc kciukiem jego dolną wargę – Wiesz co robić, chyba, że mam to zrobić bez żadnego przygotowania.

Z oczu poleciały mu kolejne łzy lecz wypełnił mój rozkaz, zaczął ssać i lizać moje palce.

-Masz wrodzony talent czy takich rzeczy uczą w niebie? - zaśmiałem się szyderczo, oddaliłem dłoń od jego twarzy i całując go, powoli acz brutalnie zagłębiłem w nim palec.

Napawałem się jego jękami i cichymi stęknięciami gdy poruszałem dłonią, dodałem drugi palec. Odgłosy, które wydawał zrobiły się głośniejsze i niekontrolowane. Po dodaniu trzeciego palca moje ruchy stały się brutalniejsze, chciałem jak najlepiej przygotować go na to co nadejdzie. Jego jęki i ciche krzyki podniecały mnie, nie wiedziałem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam. Wciąż otwierał usta w niemej prośbie, przerywanej jękami i westchnieniami. Wyjąłem z niego palce i odsunąłem się dając mu złudną swobodę ruchu. Usiadł obserwując każdy mój ruch, wytarł mokre policzki. To było dla mnie za wiele, zapragnąłem zniszczyć jego niewinność, zburzyć anielski mur, którym się otoczył. Złapałem go za rękę i gwałtownie odwróciłem na brzuch, unieruchamiając go rozpiąłem swoje spodnie i wyciągając swoje przyrodzenie wszedłem w niego szybko. Krzyknął chowając twarz w poduszce i zacisnął pięści na pościeli, szarpnął się w próbie ucieczki. Uśmiechnąłem się demonicznie i trzymając jego biodra w żelaznym uścisku, wbijając paznokcie w jego jasną skórę, dawałem upust mojej żądzy. Krzyk bólu przerodził się w ciche błagania o litość a te w szloch i niemą modlitwę.

-Nie rób tego. - szepnąłem mu do ucha i odwróciłem brutalnie niemal łamiąc mu skrzydło – Nie wzywaj tej miłosiernej cioty przy mnie.

-Przepraszam. - mruknął i zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Poruszałem się w nim, tym razem wolniej szukając jego czułego punktu. Znalazłem, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk a mięśnie zacisnęły na moim członku. Gładząc palcami skórę brzucha, piersi i szyi, próbowałem go zadowolić, sprawić by poczuł tą samą przyjemność co ja, inaczej jego upadek z niebiańskich obłoków nie byłby kompletny. Wciąż i wciąż uderzając w najczulszy punkt gładziłem jego skórę. Dotykałem napiętą skórę ud i zmusiłem go do skrzyżowania nóg na moich biodrach co pozwoliło mi wejść głębiej. Zaczął wydawać z siebie ekstatyczne jęki, które pieściły moje uszy, z jego ust wyrwało się kilka próśb o więcej a policzki płonęły czystym wstydem.

-Damien, proszę. Ja już nie chcę. - jęknął wiercąc się pode mną – Ja zaraz.

-Wiem, ja też.

Wydał z siebie ostatni, nasiąknięty pożądaniem, jęk i znieruchomiał ciężko oddychając. Wytarłem łzy z jego twarzy i pchnąłem biodrami ostatni raz zanim doszedłem wypełniając go. Wtuliłem się w niego, poczułem jak wplątuje palce w moje włosy, czarne kosmyki opadły na jego twarz. Złączyłem nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

-Jesteś teraz mój. - powiedziałem – Jesteś moim osobistym, upadłym aniołem.


End file.
